Take It Off
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: A little karaoke between two SVU beautys.  Will they find love or go home to an empty bed?  Contains FEMslash


Take It Off

FEMslash songfic. The song is Take It Off by The Donnas. Hope you like! AO

A/N: This is dedicated to my Homie, Alex. Love ya, girl! (I know you love this song. You told me it was your favourite when we were playing Guitar Hero I. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm thinking about you this summer.)

-------------------------

Olivia's P.O.V.

I pulled my cellphone out of my coat pocket and flipped it open. I dialed the familiar number of my best friend. I've made up my mind. I am going to tell her how much I love her. I'm going to tell her the truth: I'm in love with her so much that it scares me. I hope she'll understand. Maybe she feels the same, because every time we are together it's like you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Every time we touch I swear I feel a spark.

We agree to meet at the bar for karaoke night tonight at 8 p.m. I get there fifteen minutes early so I go ahead and book my "performance". Alex told me not to book her at all. She's afraid of singing in front of people, I think it's cute. She has a beautiful voice, whether she is talking or singing.

I find a table for two up close to the front by the stage and wait for the beautiful blonde to show up. She shows up at five minutes til eight. She walked in the doors and her gaze imediately fell upon me. She walked up to our table just as our waiter appeared next to us. Alex sat down and smiled at me. I grinned back, our eyes locking for a few moments before the waiter asked us what drinks we would like. Never leaving eye contact we both answered: a beer for me and a martini for Alex.

We made small talk, obviously flirting with one another. By the time the d.j announces for me to come up on stage for my song, we have already had a couple of drinks each. I sauntered on stage and walked up to the microphone. I looked into the crowd until I found Alex's big blue eyes staring into my brown ones. Our eyes locked and never left contact.

"This is dedicated to my BEST friend, Alex. I've been wanting to tell you something for quite awhile but I have always chickened out. Hope you get the message I'm about to send. Much love to ya, Girl. Well here goes..." I said into the microphone. All through the song I kept eye contact with the blonde beauty.

_I'm on my second drink_

_But I've had a few before..._

_I'm tryin' hard to think_

_And I think that I want you on the floor_

_Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

_Go on and take it off_

_(echo) take it off!_

_You gotta shake it off, baby for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_(echo) Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Need your love 1, 2, 3_

_Stop starin' at my D cup_

_Don't waste time, just give it to me_

_C'mon baby, just feel me up_

_C'mon, just give it up_

_Go on and take it off_

_(echo) take it off!_

_You gotta shake it off, baby for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_(echo) Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Forget the application..._

_You're the right girl for the task_

_Let me take you on a vacation_

_Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

_Go on and take it off_

_(echo) Take it off!_

_You gotta shake it off, baby for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_(echo) Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Take it off_

_(echo) take it off!_

_Take it off baby, for me_

_Take it off_

_(echo) take it off!_

_Take it off baby, for me._

"Alex, I love you, girl. I'm in love with you and have been for about three years. Just thought I'd let you know," I said into the microphone in front of everyone in the bar when the music had died down. I'm waiting for Alex's reaction...she smiles. _Wait? __She smiled?!_ I beckon her to come up on stage with me and she happily complys.

I smile broadly as everyone in the audience claps loudly. But Alex clapped even louder than the rest. _At least she's not embarrassed._ I looked into her eyes and they reflected my feelings. When she got on stage she hurled herself at me and embraced me in a big hug. I pulled her close to me and deeply inhaled her scent. _Mmm, she smells __like strawberries. _

"I love your voice, Livvia. It's so husky and sensual!" Alex breathes. "I love you, Olivia. I've been in love with you as long as you've been in love with me. Think of all this time that was wasted, we could have been together for three years if we hadn't been chickens," she murmured against my neck. Her sweet breath hot against my skin felt so good. She pressed her lips to the side of my neck in a little kiss.

I laughed and lifted her off the ground by her bottom. She threw her legs around my waist when I grabbed her butt. She giggled and lowered her head towards mine and captured my lips in a kiss. As we kissed, the audience began to clap even louder. There were even a few wolf-whistles from some of the guys in the bar. Typical men.

I gently put her back down and we walked to the table to grab our coats. I left the money for our drinks and a tip for the waiter before we left the bar hand-in-hand. "C'mon, baby. Let's get out of here," I murmured, waggling my eyebrows suggestively. She laughed lightly and placed a chaste kiss to my soft lips. That was all the comfirmation I needed as we made our way back to her apartment.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

so...how was it? Read and Review, please! good or bad reviews are welcome. (bad ones help me to become a better writer, good reviews help me to continue writing). I've got a lot of stories and songfics saved to my computer, so if you're good I'll post 'em!

BTW, Alex, this is _**NOT**_ a way for me to tell you I love you, lol. I love you, but not like that, I love you like a homie-you're my best friend. I didn't realize the story sounded like I was trying to tell you that I'm **in** love with you because I'm not. Coincidence that you have the same first name as one of the main characters in the story, lol!! Funny, huh? hehe. I think so! Read and Review and you might get a brownie+Laughs like a maniac+..I hate brownies, lol.


End file.
